With the advent of computer systems, people both at home and at the work-place spend numerous hours sitting at the computer system and typing keys on the computer keyboard and/or moving a mouse. Medical professionals, ergonomists and insurance companies agree that significant medical problems result from the prolonged use computer systems in the work-place.
One of the inventors of the present invention is also the inventor of pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/094,109 entitled "Keyboard Positioning System" which has been issued a Notice of Allowance. This patent application in its entirety is hereby incorporated by reference into this patent application. The device disclosed and claimed by that patent application solves many of the aforementioned problems resulting from the prolonged use of computer systems. The device of that patent application generally comprises an adjustable keyboard tray and an adjustable palm rest. The device is operable so that a user can independently adjust the position of the keyboard to a desired negative tilt position as well as independently adjust the palm rest to the position most comfortable to the user. The present invention represents furthers improvements to the device disclosed by that patent application.